The present invention relates to a radio medical monitoring method and a radio medical monitoring system, particularly to a radio medical monitoring method having automatic and sequential reply functions and a radio medical monitoring system having automatic and sequential reply functions.
According to the current practice in the medical profession, a medical staff measures and records different, medical parameters of a patient, such as the body temperature, the heart beat, the blood pressure, the oxygen level in blood, etc., for a patient therefor causing a serious waste in manpower. Presently, the medical profession has adopted a wide varieties of electronic medical sensors to measure different medical parameters. Therefore, theoretically it is possible to perform a remote monitoring on a patient by networking. Regardless of using a wired or wireless remote monitoring, however, the current reply systems are all one-to-one single call and can not use a group call of one to plural or a total call to automatically and sequentially reply patients' data to a monitoring system.